


i just want somebody near me

by vitane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, M/M, literally what happened after the party clip w lucas, mika is here, t is for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitane/pseuds/vitane
Summary: He’s been crying for God knows how long now, sitting on that dirty pavement. His whole body is aching.His heart is aching.





	i just want somebody near me

He’s been crying for God knows how long now, sitting on that dirty pavement. His whole body is aching. _His heart is aching._

Lucas is still clutching on his hand, not really in the right set of mind to check how much damage has been done. He keeps replaying all the scenes from the party in his head, digging himself deeper into the hole. Letting the emotions he’s been bottling up swallow him whole. 

He can’t believe he let Eliott play him like that. Lucas was ready to risk everything; to be fucking out and proud. Eliott didn’t even give him an explanation, just went straight back to his girlfriend. So much for _only_ seeing Lucas. 

God, he feels so embarrassed recalling all of the things he said on Saturday. Everything he let himself feel. How open and vulnerable he was. While for Eliott it must have been just a game, a way to escape boredom. Maybe that’s how he and Lucille spice things up in their relationship. 

He can’t help but remember how Eliott smiled at her just before leaning in to kiss her. How he smiled at Lucas the same way. In the end, Lucas wasn’t any special to him. Lucas bets that time Eliott said he had told Lucille about Lucas he meant them having laughs. 

Laughs over just how easy it was for him to trick some idiot into believing someone like Eliott could actually fall for him. Lucas feels like the award for the most naïve and stupid person in the world should belong to him. 

He sniffs. He’s disgusted with himself. A poor closet case, needy for any and all human touch. Eliott must have kissed him out of pity. 

Maybe he deserves to be used like that. Especially if he isn’t a saint either. 

Eliott could have caught up on Lucas stringing Chloe along and thought he needed a punishment. Fucking karma. 

Which takes Lucas to what Chloe spat out about him among all these people. His heartbeat speeds up at the memory of her yelling. At how everyone sent him dirty looks afterwards. Lucas is so fucking ashamed and scared of what’s yet to come. He can’t imagine this thing having no consequences for him. 

He cries harder. 

His friends hate him, he’s got no family, no real home and the only person that made him feel like he could fly just cut his wings off. 

Lucas hasn’t felt this alone in so long. 

Another sob escapes his throat and he curls up against the gate. He groans as the pain shoots up in his fingers. 

He has no one in this world. 

 

*** 

 

He eventually gets back to the flat the next morning. After wandering the streets of the city and wallowing in his sadness. His hand is pulsing and his head feels dizzy. 

Lucas opens the door and he thinks he shouldn’t have come back at all when he sees Mika mere meters from him, stopping in his tracks from his way, supposedly, to the kitchen. 

They both stare at each other for a long moment without uttering a word, the air heavy with tension. They still haven’t spoken to each other since Thursday. 

“Rough night?” Mika finally says mockingly. 

Lucas’ head jerks and he swallows. He must be a sight. Pale, circles under his bloodshot eyes, hair a mess. Not to mention his fucked up hand he hasn’t looked at in what feels like hours. He only knows it’s still there because of how much it’s hurting. 

Mika’s eyes fall to the aforementioned hand, then back up at Lucas’ face. He’s frowning. 

“Do you want me to look at it?” he asks after a long minute of silence. He must see Lucas’ hesitation because he adds, “I’m still angry with you, but we can have a truce.”

“Okay,” Lucas says quietly, looking away. 

They go to the living room and while Mika goes to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, Lucas plops down on the couch and sighs deeply. 

Mika comes back rather quickly and gets to work on Lucas’ hand. He refrains from hissing when Mika moves his fingers around and applies antiseptic. 

“I won’t ask any questions, but… if you want you can talk,” Mika says, his eyes focused at the task. 

Lucas eyes him. They’ve never formed any kind of a bond. More than that, Lucas didn’t feel much welcomed here by Mika anyway. He doesn’t think it’ll change any time soon. Just because they have something in common, that doesn’t make them friends. However, it’s nice that despite that Mika offers some support. 

“Thank you,” Lucas mutters and Mika nods, working on tying the bandage over Lucas’ fingers. 

Once he’s done, he gathers the things and stands up. “You should see a doctor, some of them may be broken,” he says and pats Lucas awkwardly on the back before leaving the room. 

He may be right since Lucas can’t really move his fingers, but he doesn’t have any will for that. 

Lucas just wants to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i was so heartbroken after that clip i cldnt just not make it worse heh  
> u can find me @vitane


End file.
